Princess Peach Bear
Princess Peach (casually Peach, formerly Princess Toadstool outside of Japan prior to Super Mario 64) is a main character in the Mario''franchise, and the princess of Mushroom Kingdom. Peach first appeared in ''Super Mario Bros. and was created by Shigeru Miyamoto to be the damsel-in-distress throughout most Mario games. She resides in her castle along with many Toads, who act as her loyal servants. Her kingdom is often attacked by the Koopa Troop, a group led by Bowser. She is the love interest of Mario. Peach has an affinity for the color pink, which accents her gentle personality and kind temperament. Peach's gentle nature and role as the damsel are often represented with her heart abilities and princess emblems. Peach's initial design was said to represent her stubborn yet cute appearance.4[dead link] Since her debut, Peach has appeared in installments related to the Mario game series for over three decades. Peach is occasionally a supporting character in mainstream games and almost always playable in spin-off installments. Her most prominent appearance to date is as the heroine of Super Princess Peach. Contents * 1Creation and development ** 1.1Design ** 1.2Name * 2History ** 2.1''Super Mario'' series *** 2.1.1''Super Mario Bros.'' *** 2.1.2''Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels'' *** 2.1.3''Super Mario Bros. 2'' *** 2.1.4''Super Mario Bros. 3'' *** 2.1.5''Super Mario World'' *** 2.1.6''Super Mario 64'' / Super Mario 64 DS *** 2.1.7''Super Mario Sunshine'' *** 2.1.8''New Super Mario Bros.'' *** 2.1.9''Super Mario Galaxy'' *** 2.1.10''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' *** 2.1.11''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' *** 2.1.12''Super Mario 3D Land'' *** 2.1.13''New Super Mario Bros. 2'' *** 2.1.14''New Super Mario Bros. U'' / New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe *** 2.1.15''Super Mario 3D World'' *** 2.1.16''Super Mario Maker'' *** 2.1.17''Super Mario Run'' *** 2.1.18''Super Mario Odyssey'' *** 2.1.19''Super Mario Maker 2'' ** 2.2Anime *** 2.2.1''Super Mario Bros.: Peach-hime Kyushutsu Dai Sakusen!'' *** 2.2.2''Amada Anime Series: Super Mario Bros.'' ** 2.3DIC cartoons ** 2.4''Super Mario World: Mario to Yoshi no Bōken Land'' ** 2.5''Dr. Mario'' series ** 2.6Nintendo Comics System ** 2.7Club Nintendo ** 2.8''Super Mario-Kun'' ** 2.9''Otenba Peach-hime'' ** 2.10''Mario Golf'' series *** 2.10.1''NES Open Tournament Golf'' *** 2.10.2''Mario Golf'' (Nintendo 64) *** 2.10.3''Mario Golf'' (Game Boy Color) *** 2.10.4''Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour'' *** 2.10.5''Mario Golf: Advance Tour'' *** 2.10.6''Mario Golf: World Tour'' ** 2.11''Mario Kart'' series ** 2.12''Super Mario Adventures'' ** 2.13''Mario's Early Years!'' series ** 2.14''Yoshi’s Safari'' ** 2.15''Mario & Wario'' ** 2.16''Yoshi's Cookie'' ** 2.17''Excitebike: Bun Bun Mario Battle Stadium'' ** 2.18''Hotel Mario'' ** 2.19''Mario Teaches Typing'' series ** 2.20''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars'' ** 2.21''Mario Party'' series ** 2.22''Game & Watch Gallery'' series *** 2.22.1''Game & Watch Gallery'' *** 2.22.2''Game & Watch Gallery 2'' *** 2.22.3''Game & Watch Gallery 3'' *** 2.22.4''Game & Watch Gallery 4'' ** 2.23''Mario Tennis'' series *** 2.23.1''Mario Tennis'' (Nintendo 64) *** 2.23.2''Mario Tennis'' (Game Boy Color) *** 2.23.3''Mario Power Tennis'' *** 2.23.4''Mario Tennis Open'' *** 2.23.5''Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash'' *** 2.23.6''Mario Tennis Aces'' ** 2.24''Paper Mario'' series *** 2.24.1''Paper Mario'' *** 2.24.2''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door'' *** 2.24.3''Super Paper Mario'' *** 2.24.4''Paper Mario: Sticker Star'' *** 2.24.5''Paper Mario: Color Splash'' ** 2.25''Super Smash Bros.'' series *** 2.25.1''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' *** 2.25.2''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' **** 2.25.2.1Role in The Subspace Emissary *** 2.25.3''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' / Wii U *** 2.25.4''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' **** 2.25.4.1Classic Mode route ** 2.26''Luigi's Mansion'' series *** 2.26.1''Luigi's Mansion'' *** 2.26.2''Luigi's Mansion 3'' ** 2.27''Mario & Luigi'' series *** 2.27.1''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga'' / Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions *** 2.27.2''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time'' *** 2.27.3''Mario & Luigi: Bowser’s Inside Story'' / Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr.'s Journey *** 2.27.4''Mario & Luigi: Dream Team'' *** 2.27.5''Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam'' ** 2.28''Mario Pinball Land'' ** 2.29''Mario Baseball'' series *** 2.29.1''Mario Superstar Baseball'' *** 2.29.2''Mario Super Sluggers'' ** 2.30''Super Princess Peach'' ** 2.31''Mario Strikers'' series ** 2.32''Mario Hoops 3-on-3'' ** 2.33''Mario & Sonic'' series *** 2.33.1''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' *** 2.33.2''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' *** 2.33.3''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' *** 2.33.4''Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games'' *** 2.33.5''Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games'' ** 2.34''Itadaki Street'' series ** 2.35''Mario Sports Mix'' ** 2.36''Puzzle & Dragons: Super Mario Bros. Edition'' ** 2.37''Mario Sports Superstars'' ** 2.38''Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle'' ** 2.39Other appearances, cameos, and references * 3General information ** 3.1Physical description *** 3.1.1Alternate outfits ** 3.2Personality ** 3.3Speech ** 3.4Powers and abilities ** 3.5Relationships *** 3.5.1Family *** 3.5.2Friends and love interests *** 3.5.3Foes *** 3.5.4The public ** 3.6Leitmotif * 4List of appearances by date * 5Profiles and statistics * 6Portrayals ** 6.1English ** 6.2Other languages * 7Gallery * 8Quotes * 9Names in other languages * 10Trivia * 11References Creation and development Design Peach's initial design had been conceived by Shigeru Miyamoto, with some of his suggestions to Yoichi Kotabebeing incorporated into the final design, in particular making her eyes look more "cat-like."5 Before Kotabe conceived Peach's finalized character design, a couple of prototype designs were created for the character. One such design, seen on the Super Mario Bros. Japanese box art, depicts her with a long-sleeved dress, no gloves, strawberry-blonde hair, and crown jewels with no distinct colorations. Another prototype, seen in the 1987 Japanese strategy guide How to Win at Super Mario Bros., portrays her as a Toad rather than as a human, having a mushroom cap instead of natural hair, plus a simple tiara and a gown reminiscent of Aurora from Disney's Sleeping Beauty, whom she somewhat currently resembles. Peach has always been depicted as a blonde in video game artwork, although it was originally of a darker, more strawberry-blonde shade (or in the case of the Japanese packaging, a dark blonde shade). However, due to the graphical limitations of the NES hardware, her on-screen sprite in the earlier Super Mario Bros. games displayed her with red or brown hair, and as a result, she was depicted as a redhead in the DiC Entertainment cartoons. Starting with Super Mario World for the SNES, her in-game appearances had her proper hair color. On a similar note, her dress had always been depicted as pink in video game artwork, although because of the aforementioned graphical limitations of the NES hardware, her on-screen sprite in the Super Mario Bros and The Lost Levels depicted her as wearing a white dress with red highlights, with her only gaining a pink dress starting with the overseas version of Super Mario Bros 2. This depiction of her trademark dress would later be reused for her Fire Peach form in Super Mario 3D World. Peach's classic main dress had a sash around the waist instead of panniers and was darker pink below her knees, but otherwise does not differ greatly from the modern/current main dress introduced with the GameCube-era games, starting with Super Mario Sunshine''and ''Mario Party 4, although the subsequent Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door installment marked the original dress's final appearance. Name In Japan, her name has always been Princess Peach (ピーチ姫 Pīchi-hime), but in the west she was originally known as "Princess Toadstool", due to Nintendo of Americarenaming her when localizing Super Mario Bros., feeling that "Peach" was irrelevant to the theme of the Mushroom Kingdom[citation needed]. Despite this, one episode of the Super Mario Bros. Super Show did have the character refer to herself once as "Princess P." in what was apparently an indirect reference to her original name. In 1993, the English version of Yoshi's Safari marked the first time that the name "Princess Peach" was used outside of Japan, but the name did not catch on for western players until it was used again in Super Mario 64. Games as of Mario Kart 64 use Peach as her prominent name. Certain contemporary sources reconcile the two names by listing her full name as "Peach Toadstool", including subsequent re-releases of Super Mario 64, such as the international, Shindō Pak Taiō Version and the DS remake, which had the princess signing her letter using both "Toadstool" and "Peach"2. For the most part, however, the "Toadstool" name is hardly used outside of remakes and re-releases of older titles, which most times retain the original localized text. Recently, however, Super Smash Bros. for Wii U refers to "Princess Toadstool" as a name Peach went by in one of the in-game tips, and in the North American version her title on the Boxing Ring stage is "Princess of Toadstools". On a similar note, although she was mostly referred to as Princess Toadstool in various countries outside the United States in most localizations (or "Princess Mushroom" in some cases), the Danish dub for The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 had changed her name to Prinsesse Slørhat, which translated to "Princess Cortinarius", referring to a genus of poisonous mushrooms. Likewise, the Italian dub for the entire DIC cartoon line also referred to her as "Principessa Amarena" or "Princess Cherry". History Super Mario series Super Mario Bros. Peach's first appearance The Super Mario Bros. installment was Peach's debut appearance. Bowser invades the Mushroom Kingdom, transforms its inhabitants into various objects, and kidnaps Peach (then known as "Princess Toadstool") so she cannot reverse his spell. Mario and Luigi go to rescue her. After they defeat Bowser, the brothers rescue Toadstool. In the Super Mario All-Stars and Super Mario Bros. Deluxe versions, Toadstool also gave her hero a kiss on the cheek, which depending on what form the player was in upon rescuing her, she either knelt down to Mario/Luigi (small form) or otherwise stood on her tiptoes (Super/Fire forms) to do so. Depending on the version, where she was found also varied. In the original game as well as the Deluxe version, she was merely found on the floor behind the destroyed bridge. In All-Stars, she is instead found in a cage dangling above a lava pit. Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels In Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels, Bowser kidnaps Peach again. Mario and Luigi travel through the Mushroom Kingdom again to save her. After defeating Bowser, the Bros. save her again. In the original version, her subjects celebrated around them after she recited a poem. In the Deluxe version, due to it reusing assets from the first game, she was merely found on the floor behind the destroyed bridge. In All-Stars, she is instead found in a cage dangling above a lava pit. In both instances, she largely reused her speech from Super Mario Bros. Super Mario Bros. 2 In Super Mario Bros. 2, Princess Toadstool (Peach in the Game Boy Advance remake Super Mario Advance), along with Mario, Luigi and Toad, sets out to rescue Subcon from the evil Wart. This is the first time in the overall Mario series where Toadstool is a playable character. Her main ability is limited fluttering time after jumping, but she has slightly poor vertical jumps. Toadstool is also the weakest character in the game and has the slowest "pull time" of vegetables. Super Mario Bros. 3 Peach as she appears in Super Mario Bros 3 In Super Mario Bros. 3, Bowser sends his Koopalings to capture parts of the Mushroom Kingdom. Princess Toadstool (Peach in the Game Boy Advance remake Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3) sends Mario and Luigi to defeat the Koopalings. She helps them by sending them items and supplying advice via letters. After the Bros. defeat Ludwig, the final Koopaling, they are supplied with a letter from Bowser via the Pipe King revealing that the Koopa King has kidnapped Toadstool. The two travel to Bowser's hideout in Dark Landand rescue her. In the English version, Toadstool plays a joke on Mario and Luigi at the very end by saying to them, "Thank you, but our princess is in another castle! ... Just kidding!" This joke, however, is removed in Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros 3. In the GBA remake, her role is slightly extended due to having a cameo in Dark Land. The cameo, which occurs upon the player first arriving at the second area of Dark Land, has Peach transposed on a warp pipe behind a locked gate with the help bubble emerging before suddenly vanishing with a haunting scream/crying Mario's name (depending on who the player is playing as at this time). Also, she is seen in the opening, which shows her receiving a letter about how the Koopalings are taking over various lands nearby and her dispatching Mario and Luigi. In the 25th Anniversary release for Super Mario All-Stars, aside from the role she played in-game, her sending letters in the game was referenced by a letter submitted by Nintendo with her being the in-universe author, with the letter itself stylized more after the SNES version in design. In the letter, she explains that, after so many years writing letters to Mario, she decided it was time to find new pen-pals, and jokingly states that she sent a power-up just for the reader and that they not tell Mario lest he possibly get jealous. She then gives a hint about how they should keep their power up handy as they re-discover their adventures in Super Mario All Stars. She then closes by stating that to get in touch with her, they simply need to find her "at another castle." Super Mario World In Super Mario World, Mario, Luigi and Toadstool are having a vacation in Dinosaur Land when Bowser kidnaps Toadstool again. He takes her to his castle in the Valley of Bowser. He holds her inside his Koopa Clown Car during his battle with the Bros., which allows her to throw them items. After she is rescued, Toadstool kisses Mario (or Luigi) on the cheek, and during the credits travels with Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi to Yoshi's hut to observe the hatching of the rescued eggs with the other Yoshis. Aside from this, she also appears in the opening for the GBA remake Super Mario Advance 2: Super Mario World, where she accompanies Mario and Luigi via Hot Air Balloon and looks on as Mario and Luigi, gaining cape forms via feathers found, go and explore the island. When they return, they find her gone (presumably being abducted by Koopas, as some Koopas were seen headed in her direction while they were flying earlier). Super Mario 64 / Super Mario 64 DS : “Dear Mario, please come to the castle. I've baked a cake for you. Yours truly, Princess Toadstool, Peach.” : —Peach's letter to Mario Princess Toadstool's letter to Mario in Super Mario 64 In Super Mario 64, Peach invites Mario to the Mushroom Castle for cake, but before he arrives, Bowser takes control over the Power Stars and seals Peach in the fresco over the entrance of the castle. After Mario defeats Bowser and rescues Peach, she thanks Mario by kissing him and baking him cake. This installment is the only game for the Mario series overall to provide both Peach's Japanese and Western names. In the original Japanese version, it was merely listed as "Peach" - in the North American release and subsequent editions, the letter is formally typed with "Toadstool" and personally signed with "Peach" in pink underneath. This marked a transition to the widespread use of her original name in other markets, therefore making it an international standard and the first (and only) time Japan heard the North American name of the princess (in the Shindou Edition and its remake), though most of the in-game text refers to her as "Toadstool." Super Mario 64 DS had the same plot, except this time Yoshi, Luigi, and Wario also help Mario rescue Peach. In this remake, she wears a ponytail. A little known feature of both games is that if the player searches in "The Princess's Secret Slide" room, they will find a memo from Peach. It reads, "My castle is in great peril!! I know it's because of Bowser again. Will he never tire of terrorizing us? He stole the castle's Power Stars and disappeared into the walls along with us! Retrieve all of the Power Stars from the walls and the paintings in the castle." She has another memo in Bowser in the Dark World, teaching Mario how to fight Bowser (though it is only directly addressed as her in the original version). Super Mario Sunshine Peach and Mario on vacation at Sirena Beach In Super Mario Sunshine, Mario, Peach, and Toadsworth go to Isle Delfino for vacation. However, she noticed something amiss in the tour video: Specifically, that there was an ominous figure in the background in the video who resembled Mario. She attempted to inform Mario and Toadsworth about what she saw, but they were too busy thinking of the opportunities for the vacation to pay attention. When seeing this doppelganger near the airport after making an emergency stop, she attempted to no avail to inform Toadsworth and Mario (who were busy discussing how to deal with the dilemma) of the doppelganger's presence, only to notice the doppelganger had disappeared. Before Mario left to find help, she warned him to be careful, as she had an ominous feeling about the situation. She also attempted, to no avail, to defend Mario during his trial at Isle Delfino after it became apparent he was framed for defacing the island with gunk. While Mario is cleaning Delfino Plaza as part of his sentencing, Shadow Mario grabs her and runs off. Mario chases Shadow Mario and rescues Peach. After Mario collects ten Shine Sprites, Shadow Mario kidnaps Peach again and takes her to Pinna Park. He attacks Mario in his Mecha-Bowser, but Mario defeats him. When Mario confronts him after the battle, he reveals that he is Bowser's son Bowser Jr. and says that Peach is his mother (to her shock) and that he is protecting her from Mario. Bowser Jr. then flees to Corona Mountainwith Peach. Over time, Mario makes his way to that said area and finds Bowser and Bowser Jr. attempting to force Peach into swimming with them in their hot tub. Mario defeats Bowser in a final battle and rescues Peach. When F.L.U.D.D. was damaged from the impact after falling from the mountain, Peach showed Mario that the power of the Shine Sprites brought the sunshine back to Isle Delfino. They then managed to spend their vacation for real. New Super Mario Bros. Princess Peach is kidnapped once again in New Super Mario Bros.. As Peach and Mario are taking a walk around the castle, it is struck by lightning. When Mario goes to investigate, Bowser Jr. sneaks behind Peach and kidnaps her. Mario chases Bowser Jr., throughout the Mushroom Kingdom. Eventually, Mario was able to confront both Bowser Jr. and his dad, Bowser (the latter of whom had been revived from an earlier fight with Mario that reduced him to an undead version of himself), rescuing Peach in the end. She then thanks Mario before kissing him. Super Mario Galaxy Peach with a Luma in the opening for Super Mario Galaxy In Super Mario Galaxy, Peach invites Mario to the Star Festival. When he arrives, Bowser lifts Peach's Castleout of the ground and takes her to the creation of his new galaxy. Mario attempts to ride on the castle, but Kamek attacks him, sending him flying into space. With the help of a Luma, Mario sets off to rescue Peach. Peach sends Mario letters with 1-Up Mushrooms throughout the game. After Mario rescues Peach and the universe is saved, Mario and Peach wake up in the Mushroom Kingdom reunited. Category:Female Characters Category:Bears Category:Pink Characters Category:Princesses Category:Characters who wear tiaras/crowns Category:Wonder pet Category:Royalty Category:FullSize Doll as Pets